Emergency permaculture
The Emergency permaculture kit is a crate containing all the tools, seeds and instructions to get a starter permaculture/biodynamic garden together. The Kit is currently under development, please feel free to add your take on what should be included and discuss what's already here. Food plants It occurs to me the kits would have to be climate-specific: the same list of seeds wouldn't work in sub-saharan africa as would work in indonesia as would work in North America. No plants would be part of the core kit, but secondary, locally produced kits would supplement the core kit. They should come in a crate that breaks down into 6 starter seed trays for raising the seeds in, and of course growing instructions for the plants. Plants should be chosen based on what will provide a well-rounded diet, and for companion planting compatibility. The byodynamic growing method has a plan on p. 145 of "How to grow more vegetables". It has a list of what to plant and when. This would work for most temperate climates, and will serve as an example of what these plant kits should look like. Teaching methods of intensive gardening like making larger seed trays is also beneficial. Also existing NGo like Navdanya in India have information on indigenous foods and seed sources. ````rtgarden2019 Tools Basic gardening tools like a Hori Hori garden knife (A trowel with sharp edges.), a D-Handle spade for digging beds, a D-Handle spading fork, a hula Hoe, a Bow rake, and a hand fork Basic carpentry tools like a hammer, handsaw, hand drill and bits, maybe a staple gun. All hand tools. A roll of transparent plastic sheeting. A roll of chicken fencing. Several soil test kits. Low tech surveying tools. I'm not sure what exactly would constitute this, I need to look it up. Several lengths of hose and the fittings to make a drip irrigation system A composting toilet or at least the fittings to make one. All of this should fit in a 55 gallon drum, for transport. Some things might need to be broken down to fit, like any long-handled tools. The 55 gallon drum will be useful for water collection. 5 gallon bucket, roll of string, LED rechargeable light, small roll of foil, -rtgarden2019 Resources The following texts are included in order to provide instructions. Now, should these texts be included as Electronic files on a Kindle-like device or subnotebook with a renewable power source, or as dead tree editions? Both have their pros and cons. A PDF reader would be able to store a whole library's worth of information in a small package, but requires power, and if it breaks you're out of luck. Dead tree editions limit the amount of information we can provide, and is less portable in general. But it's more reliable. Perhaps the core texts can be dead tree format, with a supplimentary electronic library? A project Goggle Library would be good.-rtgarden2019 The Permaculture design manual How to grow more vegitables. Toolbox for sustainable city living. Humanure handbook. Obviously we need to negotiate for free or reduced cost versions from the publishers. Another reason for PDFs, all we'd need was permission, as replication would have no cost then. Perhaps we should condense the information we find important into our own text specific to the kit. This would require a writer and a lot of time, but it would bypass any worries about copyright. Availability The kits would be made available to refugees around the world to help them resettle. It should be included with any land grant. The kit also is a part of the Homestead in a box, and is available for purchase by anyone wishing to start a garden. It should be sold at cost. Local gifting of starter kits, as well as bonus packs are also possibilities.-rtgarden2019